Track-type vehicles, such as crawler tractors, are adapted for heavy duty work during various construction and earthworking operations. The working components thereof, such as the drive lugs secured on an endless track assembly for engagement with the teeth of a drive sprocket, are subjected to wear and require periodic repair or replacement. Such servicing normally requires a substantial "down-time" of the tractor and necessitates rather expensive repair or replacement procedures.